The objectives of this epidemiologic study are to delineate the prevalence of perceived sexual and non-sexual harassment experiences reported by women and men in a racially and ethnically diverse university work setting and to assess their impact on alcohol consumption, drinking motivations and alcohol-related problems. A sample of 4,000 female and male university employees across occupational levels (e.g., faculty, graduate research and teaching assistants, administrative and support staff, service workers), will be surveyed at two points in time with self-report mailed questionnaires. The theoretical framework guiding this study characterizes work-based harassment experiences as more pathogenic than other work stressors insofar as they are more likely to engender cognitive appraisals involving self blame an personal inadequacy. Hypotheses to be tested address both precursors of perceived harassment and alcohol-related consequences. Mediating or additive variables include cognitive style, coping repertoire, social support, occupational drinking norms and childhood abusive experiences. A variety of multivariate statistical techniques will be utilized to depict the various pathways through which work-based harassment correlates with and predicts female and male alcohol-related outcomes. A qualitative component of the research will explore and clarify the differential nature and consequences of harassment which is sexual from harassment which broader in nature and outside the sexual realm. A final goal is to address both the prevention of work- based harassment and the development of effective coping techniques to actively counter harassment in place of self medicating distress through substance abuse.